


Sherlock

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold gets bored one afternoon and tries to convince Silver to join in his evil scheme for world domination, involving singing, dancing and crime-solving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duelstrike).



> Prompt was 'Gold/Silver' and 'Sherlock'.

Gold kicked the door of Silver’s apartment open. It bounced off the wall and hit him in the face, as it always did, but Gold was about passion, not learning lessons.

“SILVER!” Gold shouted as he stumbled in. “LOVE OF MY LIFE, I KNOW HOW WE’RE GOING TO —”

“Keep your voice down? Muzzle you, of course,” Silver murmured.

Gold clicked his fingers, pointing them at Silver. “Baby, that’s kinky, but no. I know how we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives, other than together.”

“You’re optimistic.”

“BABY DON’T BE SO COLD.”

“Stop calling me ‘baby’. Seriously. It’s unnerving.”

Gold huffed. “I was watching Unovan movies again, what do you expect? Is it like, a region of baby fuckers?”

“Please stop talking. You’re lowering the IQ of the entire street.”

Gold clicked his fingers and did the pointing thing again. “That’s it!” He sat down on Silver’s couch. “So, okay, you know that band, SHINee?”

“I know of them.” Silver had downloaded their discography and hidden it on his laptop where nobody would think to look (a folder named ‘LANCE’S BATTLE STRATEGIES’. Everybody knew Lance’s battle strategies).

“Okay, that’s a start,” Gold continued. “I reckon you could out-dance Taemin.”

“I don’t —”

“I  _know_  you don’t dance, but you’re prettier  _and_  curvier, and that’s all it takes, right?”

Silver shook his head in disbelief.

“OKAY,” Gold continued. “So, they have this song, it’s called Sherlock, you know, I’M SO CURIOUS, YEAAAAAH!”

Silver would never admit how well he knew. “I’m sure Sherlock Holmes would say that. All the time.”

“You’re missing the point,” Gold huffed.

“There’s a point? I thought you were just talking.”

Gold slammed his hands down on Silver’s thighs, not painfully, but loudly. “There is! Silver, not-baby, we’re gonna start up a boy band and at the same time,  _solve crimes_.”

Silver sighed. “Am I going to have to ban you from TV, you impressionable moron?”

“Probably,” Gold admitted. “You in?”

Silver stared around his apartment and nodded. “I’ve got nothing better to do today, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took about two listens of SHINee's song 'Sherlock' to write.


End file.
